Advances in computing and data processing have led to the creation of large sets of data about consumers and businesses. The data includes information from a wide variety of sources, including postal data, census and demographic data, and increasingly, data accumulated via user interaction with social media and other Websites such as Facebook®, Twitter®, Internet forums, question and answer sites (such as StackExchange®), photo sharing sites, and the like.
Frequently, this interaction data can be matched to a specific individual or business. Advertisers currently use some data to target advertising to individuals based on their interests. For example, Google® provides tools for advertisers to place keyword and demographically-targeted ads on Web pages which are considered to be relevant to consumers based on their search terms and based on their location and other demographic information.
While these targeted advertisements can serve the purpose of providing a relevant and targeted ad or offer to an interested consumer or business, they are unable to provide proactive offers of insurance that are presented based on some form of underwriting or underwriting analysis. It would be desirable to provide systems and methods that allow the proactive underwriting and presentation of insurance offers to prospective insureds based on the use of social and other data sources.